1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motorcycle that is driven by an electric motor (a power generating motor). More particularly, to a component arrangement structure of the electric motorcycle wherein the electric motor is supported by a swing arm.
2. Description of Background Art
Generally, an electric motorcycle includes a battery, a power generating motor to generate a drive force for the electric motorcycle based on electric power supplied from the battery, and a power drive unit to control the supply of electric power from the battery to the power generating motor. A drive power current is input from the battery to the power generating motor via the power drive unit to drive the power generating motor, with the result that a rear wheel is driven. Consequently, the electric motorcycle is driven, see, for example, JP Patent No. 3317560.
Since the electric motor and the battery are very heavy, the battery which is heavy is arranged below a footrest space in consideration to balance the electric motorcycle body in order to achieve a low center of gravity, for example, JP-A No. H7-112617. Further, it is necessary to sufficiently consider the arrangement of these components of the electric motorcycle so as to secure a weight balance of the electric motorcycle in the left-and-right direction or in the frontward-and-rearward direction.